The secrets I keep from you
by xx.Bel.xx
Summary: Zutara The war is over and Katara is nearly of marrying age she hates this tradition so she runs and runs to the one place she knows she will eb said Fire Nation but what other secrets has she been hiding since she first could bend. Rated M 4 later
1. Chapter 1

**_This is my first Zutara so be nice plz..._**

* * *

The war was over and the world was finally at peace once again. Zuko was the new fire lord and slowly but surly everyone was starting to trust and forgive him and his nation. But one person, one person fully trusted him with her life because he had proven to her so many times he would rather be hurt than watch her be hurt. And the one memory that stuck out the most was when he took the lightning bolt that Azula had aimed for her but he had saved her and nearly died because of the act of bravery because he jumped in front of her at the last second and taken the lightning bolt into his own body to save her.

Katara had totally forgiven him she was one of her best friends now and even though she didn't want to admit it she actually liked him more than a friend. Katara was almost 16 in around 3 and half months in that short amount of time her father and everyone else in her tribe expected her to marry. But she didn't want to. How could they expect her to stay still, to stay in the one place the place that yes might be her home but was just so, so dull. Compared to everywhere else she had been the South Pole wasn't enough? She wanted to escape to go and travel again to go and visit her favourite places. Her relationship with Aang in her opinion was the first proper and probably the worst relationship she had ever had she loved Aang she really did but he was just to immature he was only 13 year old and she was coming to realise the way she loved him was more of a little brother love. She needed to get away and quick before he life is completely ruined.

Katara had packed her bags and was standing on the outskirts of her village that was being rebuilt so it was almost completely a city once again. She sighed and looked behind her to were she was running to 'Freedom' She smiled weakly and let one tear break free only one that's all she was going to give herself as she closed her eyes and turned from the place she was running from and started to run in the direction that she was running to. She had created a new water-bending move that allowed her to move over the icy plains at an increasable speed. Soon she would be as far away from this place that if anyone was going to follow her she would be at least a day or two in front of them.

_**Two weeks later**_

It had taken Katara a long two weeks but it was totally worth it. She knew she could only go to one place where her family and friends wouldn't think to look for her. The Fire nation. She knew two people that would be only to happy to help her out in this situation but she didn't want to take the chance of Zuko ratting her out so she hid herself under a black cloak and walked the familiar rote towards a small cosy tea shop. Iroh would be so happy to see her and he was sure that he would help her without a second thought. She remembered something Iroh had said to her before. _'If you ever needed a place to stay and a job I could always use a waitress here at the Teahouse' _That was it she could be a waitress at Iroh's tea house she loved it there anyway so it was perfect. She quickened her walk and ended up running down the streets until she made it to Iroh's Teahouse. She hadn't noticed but the sun had started to rise when she ran up to Iroh's Teahouse front door and tried to push the door open even though it would probably be locked so early in the morning.

But to her surprise the door swung open and she didn't hesitate to quickly step in and close the door behind her. She was expecting to see Iroh but who she saw shocked her.

"Zuko?" Katara whispered looking at the Fire Lord who was walking out the back room door when she had came in. She pulled the hood of her cloak off for Zuko to see her. She then pulled the full thing off to reveal her outfit. She was wearing her old water bender clothes with the exception of being shorter in places.

"Katara?" Zuko asked back but then smiled. Katara was still shocked to see him but when she saw him smile all the shock was washed away and replaced with joy. She dropped her bags on the ground and ran to him and he caught her in a tight hug.

"Zuko I have missed you" Katara whispered as he held her off the ground holding her around her waist. She noticed that he looked different taller more built his hair was longer falling in his face giving him a bad boy look.

"So have I" Zuko said as he placed her back on the ground and smiled down at her and started looking her up and down and then raised an eyebrow.

"You look different" Zuko said Katara looked down at herself and blushed she knew what he was talking about. She had grown up a lot over a very short amount of time. She was taller and skinnier but still very healthy, she was way more curvier and had an amazing chest that girls would kill to have if she did say so herself. Her hair was slightly longer and less wavy it was straighter but still had a slight wave to it. Her eyelashes were thicker and longer her lips were redder and her over all face had changed slightly it was more beautiful than ever now.

"So do you" Katara stuck her tongue out at him still blushing,

"And you still act like a 3 year old when your embarrassed" Zuko laughed shaking his head and then looked down at her with a serious face.

"Katara I know you ran away your brother sent me a letter 2 days after you left" Zuko said making Katara look down at her feet the blush gone completely.

"Zuko I'm sorry I shouldn't of come but I couldn't think of anywhere else to go… I want going to be forced into marrying anyone I'm not ready and the traditions of the Water Nation are just plain stupid when it comes to tradition for a girls hand in marriage the father treats the daughter like a piece of meat who ever pays the highest gets the prize" Katara said she took one step back but Zuko leaned forward and with his right hand he raised her chin to look at him.

"Katara I will not rat you out to your family you are my friend first and foremost and your feelings to me are much greater than tradition so you can stay here in the Fire Nation knowing you will be safe from tradition for as long as you need" Zuko said looking down at her. At that moment the back room door opened and Iroh walked out and Zuko dropped his hand from Katara's chin.

"Katara?" Iroh asked a little shocked raising an eyebrow at the two. "What is the pleasure of your visit?" Katara looked over to the old man

"I was hopping that waitress job offer you gave me once is still on the table" Katara smiled weakly making Iroh smile brightly.

"Yes it very well is I am the only one who works here the help would be greatly appreciated" Iroh said making Katara's face light up with happiness.

"But if you are to stay here hiding from your tribes traditions than I suggest we should change your clothes and maybe an alias name for people who you do not trust" Iroh said Katara was shocked that he knew but then though he must have been listening to her and Zoku's conversation and smiled and nodded.

"I'll bring you some clothes from the palace" Zuko said and Katara nodded again

"You must be tired Katara come I will show you to your room" Iroh said as she walked back and grabbed her bags and waved as Zuko left and then followed Iroh to her new temporary home.

Katara woke later that day and looked around her new room. It was medium size it had a double bed that had flame red covers that had tiger lily petals decorating them as if they were blowing in the wind. Everything was made out of dark shinny oak wood. She smiled as she looked over at the chair near then door to see that there were two large bags there. She slid out of the warm bed and walked bare foot over to the bags and opened them to reveal lots of Fire Nation clothes all shades of red. She picked the bags up and moved them over to the large chest of draws and started unpacking. When she was finished she had picked out the perfect outfit for her first day of her new life.

She finished getting dressed and walked to the full body mirror and examined herself. She was wearing a small top that only had on strap sleeve on the left arm the top finished just under her breasts and was low cut showing off cleavage the top was a fire red. She had a skirt on that came just past her knees and had two slits up both sides that almost came right up to the top, the skirt was the same colour as her top but around the top of the skirt that was about and inch and a half long and flared out just like skirt was a darker red piece of fabric. She had painted her nails the same dark shade of red. About two or three inches down from her shoulder were gold bracelet types of rings that were on her upper arms and stayed there perfectly like they were glued. Her hair was down and like always nowadays it was straighter. At the top of the back of her head her hair was pulled into a medium size lope and then the hair fell down like the rest. And she was wearing fires red sandal type shoes that had a slight heal.

"Perfect" Katara smiled and then walked out of the room and past the only other two doors on the upper level of the Teahouse. Iroh's room and the bathroom. She walked down the stairs and into the back room.

"Iroh you in here?" Katara said in a slightly loud voice as she walked around the kitchen/lounge like room.

"Katara you are up" Iroh called as he walked through the door leading out to where the customers sat drinking tea. "You look fabulous in those clothes red really suits your skin colour my dear and please I have told you time and time again just call me Uncle"

"Thankyou Uncle" Katara blushed looking down at her outfit she agreed that red did suit her better than other colours it even suited her better than blue did.

"My pleasure so would you like to have the rest of today off or begin your new waitress job" Iroh asked

"I would love to start" Katara said happily grabbing a pencil and pad of paper.

"Great" Iroh said gesturing to the door that lead out to the customers. Katara giggled and then walked through the door. She looked around and saw many people it was getting dark meaning it was getting cooler. Yes even in the Fire Nation it got cooler as the sun went down. The Teahouse didn't open to later at night around 6pm for the general reason it was just way to hot to drink tea in the day even though Iroh still did. He loved his tea. But the little Teahouse was always full of customers and all ways brought in a lot of money, Katara knew this much.

The hours flew buy and soon it was 10:30pm and everyone was leaving.

"Katara you are the best waitress I have ever had" Iroh said as he brought out cups of tea and handed her one as she walked back over from locking the front doors

"I am the only waitress you have ever had" Katara laughed

"True" Iroh said "But there could be not better" as the sat down at one of the small tables on cushions.

"Thankyou if I do say so myself I am pretty awesome" Katara laughed and then took a sip of her tea.

_**A month later**_

It had been a month and Katara was having the time of her life no stupid traditions to stop her doing things. He days were usually consisted of the same thing she would wake up and have breakfast with Iroh and sometimes Zuko would join them. She would then go and hang out with Zuko and they would all ways do something different each day Zuko all ways did special things for her to make her life at the moment even better. She no longer just liked Zuko she thought she might love him. Around 5:30 she would come back to the Teahouse and get ready for work. She would finish closing up shop with the help or Iroh and then the two would either go up to the palace to have dinner with Zuko or Zuko would come to the Teahouse for dinner with them. It was a simple but almost perfect life. It would be completely perfect if she could tell Zuko how she felt. But she could wait because nothing could ruin this for her nothing. That's what she thought and sadly she was all to wrong.

Katara walked down the stairs into the back room of the Teahouse she was about to push the door open that led into the front but it opened before she got the chance to open it and Iroh came in walking fast with a look of horror on his face.

"Iroh?" Katara said taking a step back looking at him confused

"Katara your friends know you are here Zuko is stalling them but they could be here any second" Iroh said looking at her with sadness in his eyes. Katara looked shocked she started to shake her head and then brushed past Iroh as quickly as she could and ran out of the Teahouse. Tears were breaking free as she crashed through the front doors she heard her name being shouted and when she turned to look down the street she saw her friends and Zuko running towards them.

"No" Katara whispered she turned and started to run in the opposite direction but a huge wall of rock that Toph had bent to stop her escaping no matter which was she turned the previous wall would disappear and a new one would reappear in the direction she was trying to run in.

"Not to fast there Sugar Queen" Toph said as the group walked towards them Toph's hands were raised controlling her element.

"No I am not going back with you I will not be forced to marry some guy that I do not wish to I have a brain of my own and I have feelings and if you are here to take me back than I will not go without a fight" Katara said as she started to summon water from the air and other places it flew to her and made her body glow but the glow was different than normal this one wasn't its normal blue it was a very white blue. Her eyes changed from they aqua blue to the same colour as the glow and water swirled around her that was also the same colour.

"Katara calm down" Aang said in a loud voice "You don't understand"

"Then explain it to me" Katara said lowering her hands only the slightest as Zuko stepped towards her and stood next to her.

"Zuko explained everything and we aren't angry but you have to come home Katara" Sokka said reaching out a hand.

"Come home Katara everyone misses you so much" Aang said "I have missed you" his eyes were pleading

"Excuse me but may I cut in" Toph said stepping forward "Lets make this clear ok… I didn't want to come on this little adventure for the same reason as you boys I wanted to come to see my friend because I agree with Sugar Queen Water Nation traditions suck ass if you ask me seriously Katara isn't something that cane be just bought you guys are sick" Toph said turning to the guys "But at the moment I will stop yelling at you because I might be blind but I can tell that there is something seriously different with Sugar Queen her bending is totally different its stronger and I have never felt a bender bend like that because the water she started off bending isn't water anymore" Toph said turning back to the glowing girl in front of her "What the hell is up? and how are you doing that" Toph said raising an eyebrow.

* * *

_**Tell me what you think **_

**_REVIEW _**


	2. Not a Chap

**Hey Everyone**

**I want to say sorry but I wont be uploading any new chaps for a couple of weeks.**

**Because my half yearly exams are next week, this week is a week dedicated to study  
and next week I am going to try and study as much as I can in the free time I have. **

**But dont worry after these two weeks I will be back and trying to make up for those  
two weeks of none writting.**

**But there is something that you guys can help me with, what I really need is a name.  
Like a fashion deginer name, shop name, something like that. You know like SUPRÉ,  
Diva, Vogue, names like that.**

**If you guys can come up with any really good names that could be used as a fashion  
design name that has NOT been already created than could you please respond to this  
and give me your ideas it would help ALOT!**

THANKYOU & SORRY AGAIN


End file.
